Virtual Reality (VR) comprises a computer simulated environment that can simulate a physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. Conventionally, virtual reality environments are primarily visual experiences, displayed on a screen (e.g., and viewed by a user using 3D glasses) or through special stereoscopic display head gear. The simulated environments can be configured to be similar to the real world in order to create lifelike experiences, or the simulated environments can differ significantly from the real word, such as in VR games.
Augmented Reality (AR) generally refers to a computer simulated environment combined with the real world. Conventionally, the elements of the real world are augmented with computer generated graphics. Often, translucent stereoscopic headsets are worn by the user in AR simulations to enable a wearer to view the real world through the headset while also being able to view computer generated graphics.
Movement of participants and/or objects in interactive VR and AR simulations may be tracked using various methods and devices.
Multi-user environments greatly expands the potential of virtual environments by allowing two or more users to inhabit the same virtual world. As such, people can socialize, play games, or otherwise interact in an entirely digital/virtual context. Moreover, a user can be in a completely different part of the planet and still experience the “physical” presence of another participant.